


Paint

by Lanternhill



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Paint, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Finn did not cause the bruises on Sami’s body, but he can mark him in a different way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Finn Balor/Sami Zayn, "bodypaint" for [ Porn Battle Prompts Stack 2](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/9520.html)

The NXT championship match was over and Finn had retained. Bloodying Joe in the early moments had made his senses flare and his blood sing even more than usual in a match. Now that it was over, Finn needed to decompress and shake the demon off before seeing anyone. He had a room set aside where he had been painted in private and he returned there to take a moment for himself. When he opened the door, he didn't find the privacy he desired, but instead saw Sami sitting in a chair, eyes closed. He looked up as Finn entered the room.

"Oh hey,” Sami said.

Finn cocked his head. He always found it difficult to speak until he got back to himself. 

“I wanted a little time alone and knew no one would be here so…” Sami trailed off as Finn stared at him blankly. “Is that okay?”

Finn nodded and moved to the other side of the room. He faced the wall, breathed deeply and tried to block out Sami’s presence. Sami's match had been magnificent. The atmosphere had been electric. Everyone talked about how charismatic Shinsuke was, but Finn hadn't been able to take his eyes off Sami. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what would have happened if Sami had beaten Joe for the number one contendership and Finn had faced him as the demon. What would it have been like to have all the joyous energy focused on him tonight? What would Sami have looked like with blood flowing down his face, trickling onto his bare chest?

Finn turned to look at Sami to see that Sami had been watching him. He didn’t look at all embarrassed about being caught at it. Finn could see Sami hadn’t left the battle with Nakamura unscathed. Finn’s eyes catalogued every visible bruise and mark on Sami’s skin while he imagined himself leaving them there. He noticed a particularly nasty bruise blooming on the joint between Sami’s shoulder and neck. He walked slowly over to Sami until he was looming over him. Sami tilted his head up at him with a slightly puzzled look on his face. Finn reached out and pressed his thumb into the bruise hard.

“Ow.” Sami batted Finn’s hand away, but didn’t make a move to get away or leave. Finn leaned down and kissed the bruise, letting his tongue run over it lightly, before standing up again.

Sami raked a hand through his hair and eyed Finn like he was weighing his options. His eyes scanned Finn’s body and then he softly touched a bruise that was low on Finn’s stomach, just where the paint stopped. He leaned down to kiss it, his tongue darting out to taste the flesh, mimicking Finn. Finn’s heart was racing and he still felt not back to himself. When Sami sat up again, Finn placed his hands on the front of Sami’s shoulders and then straddled him on the chair. He skimmed his hand up the side of Sami’s neck and felt him tremble.

Finn moved in to kiss Sami, but backed away at the last second so that Sami had to chase his mouth. Sami huffed a bit at that and cupped the back of Finn’s head so that he couldn’t escape again. Sami kissed him hard and Finn’s blood thrummed with need. He pressed his body completely flush against Sami’s so that their skin was touching. His cock felt restricted in his tight wrestling trunks, but he tried to get some friction from Sami’s stomach. Sami’s hands clutched at Finn’s back, holding him tighter against him. 

Finn pulled back with the intent to free himself and Sami of their clothes, but he paused when he saw the state of Sami. Finn always sweated half his paint off, but some of that which remained had transferred itself to Sami’s face and chest. Finn’s fingers went over the remnants of paint on Sami where their skin had met. It was like a map of where Finn’s mouth, hands, and body had been. He tugged on Sami’s arm so he could examine Sami’s hands. Sami’s fingertips were also covered in paint from where he had dragged them along the back of Finn’s neck. He might not have been able to leave those bruises on Sami’s body, but he could still leave his marks. Finn very much wanted to leave more. 

Finn went for another kiss, purposefully rubbing his painted chest along Sami’s. When he broke the kiss, Finn saw faint traces of his paint now streaked across Sami’s chest. He then climbed off Sami’s lap, and knelt in front of him. He peeled off Sami’s tights, leaving him completely naked. Finn fought the urge to immediately tend to Sami’s erection — he had work to do first. He ran his fingers over Sami’s thighs a bit and then rubbed his face along the inside of the thigh, letting his beard scrape the sensitive skin and leaving paint smeared there. He wished it would never wash off. 

Sami fidgeted in the chair and made encouraging noises. Finn grabbed hold of Sami’s cock and ran his tongue over it from tip to base. He then took Sami in his mouth, deep enough that he struggled to breathe a bit. Sami never kept quiet for long and this was no exception. He babbled a litany of praise mixed with curses as Finn sucked him off. He alternated between rubbing the palm of his hand on his own thigh and gripping Finn’s hair. Finn was too eager to take things slowly and set a fast pace.

Before long, Finn could tell Sami was close and pulled off, which prompted Sami to make a small noise of protest. He sat back on his heels to get a good view. Sami was breathing fast, chest heaving, cock hard, his face, chest, hands, and thighs now covered in light streaks and swirls of Finn’s paint. 

“Finn. Come here,” Sami pleaded as Finn just stared. Finn didn’t immediately react, he enjoyed the vision too much and wanted to commit it to memory. He had to look a mess himself. He slipped a hand down his trunks to give himself a brief squeeze before sliding them off. He then climbed back into Sami’s lap.

Finn took both their cocks in his hand and stroked them together. Sami came first, already close from Finn’s mouth. Finn stroked him through the orgasm and then brought his hand up to cup Sami’s face. He leaned his face close to Sami’s, not quite kissing him, but just so they breathed together. He rocked hard against Sami and Sami moved both his hands to Finn’s ass to help keep the rhythm. Finn soon came across Sami’s chest and stomach, creating even more of a mess on top of the paint. He collapsed onto Sami’s lap again and laid his head against Sami’s heart, which was still thudding hard. They stayed there for a few minutes until Sami spoke.

“We should get cleaned up.” Finn made a noise of discontent. 

“It can wait.”


End file.
